


I Am Johnlocked | Johnlock Oneshots

by YaoiGurl4Eva



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: #'Murica because I can't U.K. properly, #ExcitedAF, #PlsDon'tH8M8, Lestrade is for #ComicRelief, M/M, Mrs. Hudson is biggest Johnlock shipper, Mycroft is for #BrotherlyAsshole, Okay let's just get on with it, Pls don't hate me if accidentally offended, Probs just gon' be oneshots, This is first Johnlock on here, Trying to use proper U.K. dialect, obviously, probs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiGurl4Eva/pseuds/YaoiGurl4Eva
Summary: A collection of Johnlock oneshots by moi! I've gathered up a bunch'a weird words and their definitions to use as Johnlock inspiration, so basically Imma be using those as titles and/or dialogue in these oneshots.





	I Am Johnlocked | Johnlock Oneshots

Mamihlapinatapai  _(n.) - A look shared by two people, each wishing that the other would initiate something they both desire but which neither wants to begin._

* * *

 

    Sherlock sat comfortably in his chair. Well, it was comfortable to him, at least. To John, however, it appeared to be rather strange. 

    Nevertheless, he was used to Sherlock and his unorthodox ways of behaving. At times, John found it to be rather comforting in it of itself, actually. 

    Sherlock sighed. 

    John tapped away on his computer. 

    Sherlock sighed again - louder, with a groan. 

    John looked up from his blog-in-progress. 

    "Bored again, Sherlock, are you?"

    "Indeed I am, John. Oh how ever so observative you've become." Sherlock remarked. 

    "Okay, right then. You, Mr. Holmes, need to get yourself together. Go out and..I don't know, do whatever it is you do whenever you're not busying yourself with case." John suggested with a shrug. "Doctor's orders." He added with a somewhat cheeky smirk. 

    "Oh shut it." Sherlock replied. 

    They shared an unvocalized laugh, and then the room returned to silence. 

    "Honestly, Sherlock, because now I'm intrigued: What do you do whenever you're not working yourself up over a case?" Asked John, shutting his laptop and placing his hands on it, knitting his fingers together, ready to listen.

    Sherlock looked at John, almost with confusion; as if he was slightly surprised that John hadn't any idea about his affairs and what he does in his free time. 

    "Are you alright there, Sherlock?" John asked his best friend, smile still present on his kind and gentle face. 

    "What? - Yes. Yes, I'm fine, John." Sherlock said, coming out from within his thoughts. 

    John looked at Sherlock now.

    Trying to figure out Sherlock Holmes was like trying to figure out..well, Sherlock Holmes! There really was no other way to put it; you simply cannot compare a man such as Sherlock Holmes to, really, much of anything! He is his own separate, unique, magnificent being..truly..

    For about an hour, they just looked at each other..just looking. 

    Nothing more. 

    Nothing less. 

    They were each content with the warm and homily gaze of the other. 

    Of course, they both wanted to do more than just look at one another, but there just wasn't anything else they could do. 

    They held each other in a tight grip within their stares; held captive through the other's compassionate and knowledgeable eyes. 

    Sherlock had eyes filled with knowledge and intelligence and ambition and perfection. What rests behind those magnificent spheres lay thoughts and ideas, feelings and emotions that have yet to be expressed and heard of. Perhaps the reasoning behind the barrier he keeps to prevent others from looking into his beautiful mind is for his own protection. It could be that underneath all of that knowledge, underneath all of that wisdom, there is a part of him that he tries to keep locked away. A part of him that is unknowing, a part of him that is scared of the world, an the horrors it brings..

    John had eyes filled with the devistation of war, and what lies within it. The carnage he's whitnessed - the pain and the sorrow. Regardless, he manages to have a sort of innocence in his eyes that could calm the scariest of storms and the harshest of waves. Behind those worn, tired eyes lies a resivour of hope and optimism, an untouched - untampered - undisturebed image of what he hopes the people he comes across has within them. Seeing the good in others has its ups..as well as its drastic downs..

 

    What they were both experiencing..

 

    ..was  _mamihlapinatapai...._


End file.
